warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Trial/@comment-15883281-20190803035922
The raids were an incredibly terrible creation, badly designed, executed and very unbalancedly rewarded. They were never meant to be in Warframe. I'm speaking as a decade-long semi-hardcore World of Warcraft raider and a Warframe veteran since 2013. And I have NEVER. EVER. stepped foot in a raid here. Why? Because I play this game to farm stuff, have fun and stay in my small clan that I have a "share" of. Sure, raids were manually gatherable, but it was an idiocy even greater than manual oldschool raids in WoW, because every single leader, as usual, wanted people who'd get him the quickest loot, period. Only here there were hardly any indicators of knowledge, gear level or anything. So only a handful(even if that means hundreds) of big-D clans were regularly farming these things for arcanes that they profited from immensely. Normal trials were basically... "there, done". You do it once, it's over. Nightmare trials, like literally everything else in this game - were cheesable. In fact, that was the only way to do them. Again, because "game". I haven't even bothered looking at the space\archwing trial, but because the LAST thing I would EVER want to do - is a bloody archwing raid. Like... seriously. Might as well close my eyes and use my headphones for aiming direction. And the only "ground" raid - was mostly revolving around a damn Mario platformer grade thing. Which is a slice of pizza when done via organized voice comms. And nigh-impossible in a PuG. And, yes, that was THE difficult part, that first phase. Even the boss was basically - "run in, Bless\buff, kill". I am glad that they've shut down this farce and are now focusing on ESO\arbitrations(as abusable as it is) and Tridolons\planetary bosses for endgame content. For all intents and purposes - some core idea of raids could be revamped, and, in fact, developed into something. I bet that's what they are keeping up their sleeves. This new "Heist" thingie looks like a raid, and the whole Tridolon is basically a 3-stage boss fight. If they ever bring back raids, as in content for more than 4 people - is that they need to be accessible. We no longer live in the times of manual grouping, only the tryhards use the channel for very specific content. And this is the last game to even consider requiring it - it's not some MMO. Not to mention any kind of nightmare\hardcore mode - again, not an MMO. They can't be serving content to 1-5% of players. Besides, given the idea of how much this game can be cheesed, allowing more than 4 people would require THAT much balancing. Seeing as Tridolon can be facerolled by a single trinity(if that player has less life than a level 1 Excalibur), you can imagine how trivialized these "bosses" are when tryhards make a manual group. It would have to be some sort of Conclave-like style. And that's a lot of work for basically, again, very limited amount of players. What we have - is what sells. And what fits this game. If anyone wants to show their reflexes - there's the new Dauntless update with Trials. That developer is really, really stupid enough to release an update for 1% of players. Not kidding. So go ahead, show your bot-level 0 input lag reflexes. As much as that game can be cheesed as well - it's not even 10% of what can be done here, so it's truly skill based. And if anyone wants true coordination... well, there are also "other" games for that. Games where your life depends on the guild you get into and your place in that guild. Games that, sadly, are built to specifically replace your life. It's after these games that you realize the value of the current Warframe - a steady mmo-ish grind, but without any specific requirements. A very tight skill curve that allows some very elegant skill plays... that still can be cheesed if that's what you prefer. And if Trials did fit the latter, they absolutely did not fit the former.